


Love Games

by SkyWithoutSun



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWithoutSun/pseuds/SkyWithoutSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pensó en las palabras de Kylo Ren, su cabeza decía que no, pero su cuerpo si. Por favor, que él la perdonara por lo que iba a hacer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mi querida Rey, este es el trato: Los dos seguimos con nuestras muy regladas vidas, tú con tu amado y yo con mis asuntos. Si hay que pelear delante de todo el mundo se hará, seguiremos siendo grandes enemigos. Pero dentro de este tiempo nada más va a existir. Solo tu, yo, y este trato. Serás mía y yo seré tuyo. Solo sexo. Sin sentimiento. Cuando empecemos a sentir que esto va demasiado lejos, pararemos."

Aquellas palabras se repitieron en su mente. Algo dentro de su cabeza gritaba que no lo hiciera, pero su cuerpo ansiaba perderse en el placer que este ofrecía a manos llenas. Ese secretismo, los lugares en los que se verían dentro de ese escondite le daban un toque morboso que ella quería irremediablemente probar. No quería parecer una pervertida ni una necesitada sexualmente, solo quería probar por una vez ese fruto prohibido. Pero estaba esa relación estable que tanto le había costado conseguir con el piloto Dameron. Lo amaba verdaderamente, pero lo extrañaba demasiado cuando se tenían que separar y esa soledad pesaba demasiado. No veía 100% esa necesidad cubierta. Debía negarse por mostrar fidelidad a Poe. La tentación era mayor. Kylo Ren no tendría esa preocupación si tuviera pareja pero ella si, y era muy grande. No era ningún misterio que tuviera amantes tantas como el quisiera.

Entonces, ¿por qué la escogía?

Quizás le encantaba la idea de pervertir a alguien de la luz, arrastrarla al lado oscuro y meterla en una espiral de inmoralidad del que se iba a arrepentir. Por no sumar la infidelidad a su pareja. Había tantas cosas en contra que no podía ver un poco de lo positivo. La experiencia que aseguraba.

El muy villano había logrado hacerla pensar en el tema durante todo el día, las horas de meditación ae vieron opacadas ante esa gran posibilidad.

Se sentía una mala novia y una gran pervertida.

Finalmente, accedió. Ni ella misma se creía a esa hora de la noche estuviera saliendo a hurtadillas de la base de la Resistencia para ir a verlo. Siguió las ordenes que llegaban a su mente, como si siguiera cada cebo de una elaborada trampa. Se sentía como un inocente animal cayendo en las garras de un lobo hambriento. Ante los largos caminos del bosque donde se había perdido, lo pudo encontrar. Tenía un rostro serio, casi como si estuviera enfadado con ella. Intentó parecer tranquila, pero no podía, el corazón le latía a mil. Kylo Ren simplemente se acercó a ella, y la beso salvajemente. Ella se dejo besar y enredo sus dejos en la espesa cabellera negra de su enemigo. Abandono los labios carnosos de Rey con una sonrisa que Rey odio al instante.

\- ¿Esto es un sí a mi propuesta?

\- Si

Aquella breve pero intensa conversación se le hizo innecesaria. ¿No acababa de besar sus labios? Por el rostro masculino supo que solo era para recordar las normas que él mismo había puesto. Solo sexo era el que recordaba con gran claridad ella mientras dejaba Kylo Ren besara su cuello (esperó que no dejara ninguna marca que la delatase pues no tenía ropa de cuello largo) y sus manos se metían por debajo de la camiseta. No pensó que el tacto de sus manos fuera fría y áspera, pero la volvía loca cuando delineaba su vientre y subía hasta el sujetador. Pudo escuchar una risilla.

\- Las tienes un poco pequeñas- ella se indigno y quiso quitar sus manos- Pero son perfectas, Rey- La cercanía que se había producido hizo que era se diera cuenta del bulto que tenía entre las piernas. Empezó a acariciarlo sobre la tela del pantalón, torturando al hombre- Hazlo

Maldijo el tono de su voz, de ruego capaz de seducirla. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería. Sacó sus manos del agarre y se quito la parte superior de su atuendo, dejando a la vista el sujetador color carne, que lo quitó con una facilidad con la que Ren se relamió los labios. La vista de los pequeños pechos de la chatarrera le encantaba. Se puso de rodillas en la fría tierra y con rapidez (casi desesperación) bajo los pantalones de caballero para ver el miembro erecto. Sin vacilación y para deleite, lamió la longitud antes de introducirlo dentro de su boca. Era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso, pues con su chico las cosas no solían ser ni de esa forma casi violenta ni perdidos en un bosque. No tenía la certeza de estar haciéndolo ni siquiera bien. Se sentía un poco ridícula.

\- Rey, no- la agarró del pelo y tiró de ella bruscamente hacía atrás, parando la acción. La empujó al suelo y tiro de sus pantalones, dejando a la vista su ropa interior- Esto te va a gustar más- le susurró en la oreja mientras deslizaba una mano por el interior de aquella prenda, acariciando tortuosamente su sexo. Ella reprimía sus ganas de gemir, su mano sabía demasiado bien como darle placer.

Dejo de torturarla para bajar aquella prenda. De una sola vez la penetró, haciendo que por fin gritase por él. Sus manos se agarraron a las briznas de hierba con gran fuerza, sintió que había roto más de una, pero le dio igual. En ese momento se perdió completamente en el placer que las embestidas de Kylo Ren, cuyas manos apretaban sus caderas y la movían. Notaba como sus desnudos pechos chocaban con la tierra y la hacían rozar de forma incómoda, pero no importaba en absoluto. Se había abandonado completamente al placer que este le daba. Era imposible negarlo, entre la forma salvaje con la que Kylo lo hacía, estar en la intemperie y el (ya casi extinto) miedo a ser atrapados había hecho de aquel juego algo mucho más excitante de lo que había tenido en su cama en la Resistencia por mucho tiempo.

\- Ben- gritó ella de forma inconsciente el nombre que le puso Leia cuando todavía era su hijo entre sus gemidos. Creyó que le dio igual, pues siguió embistiéndola cada vez más rápido

Alcanzaron a la vez el orgasmo y él se tiró al suelo al lado suyo. Intentaron recuperar el aliento. Rey se giró para ver como él se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. A pesar de aquella cicatriz, el muy capullo seguí perfecto. Se preguntó una vez más porque ella si siendo así, podía estar con cualquiera. Intentó ponerse la ropa de la parte inferior, pero aun le costaba respirar bien.

\- ¿Prisa?- Preguntó el todavía tumbado. Cuando se fijo en él, y tenía la ropa completamente acomodada. Se había quedado con las ganas de ver el trabajado abdomen de Ren.

\- Tengo que volver cuanto antes. No sabría que decirle a alguien si me encuentran a estas horas deambulando por la base

\- Tranquila, chatarrera, mañana jugamos más

No podía decir que no. Aquel "juego" le encantaba.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mi querida Rey, este es el trato: Los dos seguimos con nuestras muy regladas vidas, tú con tu amado y yo con mis asuntos. Si hay que pelear delante de todo el mundo se hará, seguiremos siendo grandes enemigos. Pero dentro de este tiempo nada más va a existir. Solo tu, yo, y este trato. Serás mía y yo seré tuyo. Solo sexo. Sin sentimiento. Cuando empecemos a sentir que esto va demasiado lejos, pararemos."

\- Rey, estos días te he notado rara. ¿Estas bien?

\- Tranquilo, Poe, son los entrenamientos- se excusó ella con gran naturalidad. Le concedió un breve beso de despedida- ¿De verdad te tienes que volver a ir? Solo hemos disfrutado de pocos días juntos

\- La general me ha dicho que serán pocos días. Después podremos tener tiempo para ambos.

\- Por favor, BB-8, cuida a este loco. Lo quiero entero- escuchó "beep" de indignación- Vale, un poco magullado pero tu entero, mi querido droide

Despedirlo siempre era doloroso. Con aquello de ser parte de la Resistencia era algo que los desgastaba y a la vez les daba más ganas de estar juntos. Rey lo amaba de verdad, ella lo sentía como tal, pero odiaba verlo partir. La simple idea de que sufriera algo a manos de la Primera Orden no le gustaba nada. Pero eso le daba oportunidad para jugar.

Aquellos juegos con Kylo Ren seguían. Ella no sabia explicar todavía porque seguía arrastrándose a los brazos de aquel psicópata de sable rojo. Seria por lo buen amante que era. Algo que no le reconocía era que le encantaba que le hiciera y donde como lugar de encuentro, pero joder como la volvía loca. Esa misma noche iban a verse, y ella ya ansiaba ese loco encuentro. No por acceder a esos juegos significaba que Poe no era mal amante, solo que no estaba cuando más lo necesitaba.

\- No pienses en él cuando estas conmigo. Te lo prohibo- le dijo a su espalda Kylo Ren. Si la estaba abrazando por la espalda no era por puro cariño e intento de romance, era simple "manía" del chico a quitarle la ropa en esa posición. No le gustaba que lo hiciera con tal brusquedad, pues solía fastidiar su ropa y los arreglos no pasaban desapercibidos.

Algo que ambos no podían negar era que durante aquellos actos, nunca se habían mirado a los ojos. Ella siempre le daba la espalda y sujetaba con fuerza lo que tenía a mano. No le arañaba y él simplemente dejaba unas marcas que eran fáciles de disimular con ropa. Pero quería ese contacto aunque sonara un poco romántico. Se giró sin previo aviso para tenerlo de frente, las miradas chocaron y pudo verlo realmente incómodo. Nunca se había puesto así, en ninguno de los encuentros, hasta el punto de apartar la mirada.

Si realmente eran juegos, ella también quería jugar.

Lo apartó bruscamente para hacerle quitar la camiseta. Odiaba el contacto que hacía esa tela con sus pecho al descubierto.

\- Odio que lleves tanta ropa, trae menos, Ren- se quejó ella sonoramente, dejando que su mano tocara el trabajado y marcado abdomen del caballero. Pero los brazos seguían tapados. Odiaba su armadura. Kylo Ren solo rio y únicamente se quito los guantes para no escuchar más quejas. Él ya se lo había recordado: en lugares fríos como aquel, no estaba dispuesto a desnudarse al completo. Sus manos bajaron hasta el cierre de su pantalón. Dejó libre su erección y con un simple movimiento de mano acompañado con la fuerza lo tiró al suelo. Se puso encima de él y lo torturó un poco para su disfrute rozando con la tela de su pantalón. Quería ser ella quien lo torturara en esa ocasión, sin piedad alguna y disfrutando de la cara de odio y placer que tenía el caballero oscuro.- Esta vez, estoy encima- dijo ella entrecortadamente al lado de su oreja, un susurró que llegó a dar escalofríos a Ren.

\- Hazlo- solo dijo él como si fuera una orden

Rey disfrutó de verlo tan sumiso como solía verla. Dejó espacio para quitarse de forma rápida el resto de ropa que le quedaba y darle ese placer que tanto exigía. No podía negar que también lo ansiaba. De forma lenta introdujo su miembro y se agarró a los hombros. Mordió sus labios reprimiendo cualquier gemido. Sus piernas se abrazaron a la cadera y ella empezó a moverse de forma lenta. Las manos de Kylo bajaron hasta sus nalgas, agarrando y ayudando a que el ritmo fuera a mayor. Rey no pudo reprimir más los gemido en contra de la oreja de Ren, algo que llegaba a excitarlo. Sus manos se perdieron en su firme espalda, arañando con la poca uña que tenía. Ella no pudo evitar llamarlo "Ben", algo que realmente no le gustaba y hacía que reaccionase de forma más violeta, dando un agarre casi doloroso para ella. Los gemidos fueron en aumentó, ella sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Ren no dejaba de maravillarse ante el cuerpo perfecto de la padawan, la luz la había vuelto un puro ser perfecto que tenía entre sus brazos dándole un placer al que tendría que negarse. Nunca querría olvidar el rostro que tenía cuando se abandonaba a ese placer humano. Ese placer que se volvía más loco ante cada rozadura, mezcla de sudor y movimiento que se daba entre ambos

Alcanzaron el orgasmo y se separaron unos pocos centímetros. Ellas se mantuvo encima suyo y dejó caer su cabeza en uno de los hombros cubiertos de Kylo Ren, buscando un respiro entre tanta emoción. Ren hizo ademán de abrazarla contra él, pero se arrepintió al último momento y bajó las manos hasta el suelo en busca de apoyo.

\- Debemos repetir esto más veces- fue lo primero que dijo él a casi un susurro, pues también quería recobrar el aliento

\- Yo... no se

\- ¿Quieres parar con esto?

\- ¿Y si dijera que si?


	3. Chapter 3

"Mi querida Rey, este es el trato: Los dos seguimos con nuestras muy regladas vidas, tú con tu amado y yo con mis asuntos. Si hay que pelear delante de todo el mundo se hará, seguiremos siendo grandes enemigos. Pero dentro de este tiempo nada más va a existir. Solo tu, yo, y este trato. Serás mía y yo seré tuyo. Solo sexo. Sin sentimiento. Cuando empecemos a sentir que esto va demasiado lejos, pararemos."

\- Rey, sabía que vendrías

Ella no dijo nada. Ni sabía realmente que hacía ahí. Seguía teniendo unas enormes dudas de si realmente debía estar ahí, en ese momento. No se habían vuelto a encontrar desde aquel día en que manifestó sus dudas en seguir, a pesar de haber sido ella quien tomara la iniciativa. No podía mentir, la había vuelto loca. Un gran miedo nubló sus sentidos, pensando que, desde las sombras, estaba fallando a cada una de las personas que más quería, empezando por Poe. Pensaría que era una zorra miserable por cambiarlo con ese cínico de Kylo Ren, quien solo se dedicaba a verla con unos ojos que a cualquier otra chica le daría miedo. Se encendía algo en ella cada vez que esa mirada la llegaba.

\- No tengas miedo, y mucho menos pienses en él.

\- Puedo pensar en quien yo quiera- Rey mantuvo su posición. Si quería comerse la cabeza pensando en su pareja a pesar de estar sistemas de ella, lo haría. Ella se desnudó con toda la naturalidad y se sentó en el mueble, con las piernas cruzadas- Pienso lo que me de la gana

\- Piensa en mi, maldita chatarrera, en mi y solo en mi

Ella no supo si eran ruegos u ordenes. Decidió no preguntar porque insistía aquello y se dejó tocar. Era la primera vez que Kylo Ren se mostraba ante ella sin un mínimo de ropa, y le encantaba. Aquellos trabajados brazos eran realmente mucho mejores de los que había imaginado. Con sus manos acarició el suave pelo del caballero mientras este dejaba caer suaves besos desde sus pequeños pechos hasta el vientre. Rey separó las piernas y dejó que la degustara. El placer que daba su lengua en su sexo lograba arrancar gemidos que ella quería reprimir. Dejó de acariciar la cabellera para sujetar con fuerza el mueble. Mostró su desagrado cuando paró, no le gustaba que la dejara a medias.

Agarró fuerte de su cabellera y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara, mostrando esa sonrisa de superioridad. Lo escuchaba en su mente, pero desoyó todo aquello. Rodeo su cadera con sus piernas. El roce de la piel fue electrizante. Apretó en una de sus manos uno de sus pechos y entró de una sola vez, arrancando un grito de puro placer. Cada movimiento se tornaba más salvaje, más fuerte. Ella no medía cada uno de sus gritos y ya sentía dolor en las manos de tanto apoyarlas en la madera del mueble. Pudo ver como apretaba los dientes, lo hacía casi con rabia. Ella no podía evitar gritarle "Ben", era algo que le nacía, haciendo que sus dedos se clavaran más en su cuerpo. Quería más.

\- ¡Poe!- gritó ella cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo

Kylo Ren ni la miró. Simplemente se tiró al suelo y golpeó en repetidas ocasiones el mueble. Quería desquitarse con ese mueble, pero no lo lograba. Ella necesito respirar y pensar que había pasado. Había gritado el nombre de otra persona, otro chico, cuando este no dejaba de obligarla a pensar en él. Era normal. Se estaba entregando a Kylo, no a Poe. Y con él, el sexo era diferente. Solo en ese momento podía pensar en la delgada diferencia entre "hacer el amor" y el "sexo". No, se negaba a pensar que Kylo Ren y ella habían pasado ese límite, porque lo suyo era más salvaje, desenfrenado, un desate de pasión que, como jedi, solo se permitía en ese momento. Tenía que enmendar ese error.

Iba a decir algo cuando el caballero de Ren se levanto, aparentemente más tranquilo. Todo lo contrario. La agarró de forma brusca de los hombros y la zarandeo con violencia. Lo podía sentir, había tocado algo que no debía.

\- Solo debías pensar en mi, gritar mi nombre... ¡Solo debías pensar en mi! Me las vas a pagar, chatarrera- la besó violentamente. Rey no podía sentir, sentía que se su pecho y con ayuda de la fuerza pudo conseguir ese respiro. Eso no era lo que ella quería.- Ahora cambio yo las normas de estos juegos, Rey- Solo pudo asustarse cuando escuchó esas palabras

\- ¡No puedes obligarme a nada!- intentó defenderse ella de ese miedo quer quería inspirarle- Y no puedes hacerme nada. Si cambias las reglas no juego más

\- ¡Atente a las consecuencias de haber gritado su nombre!

Aquello vino acompañado de un agarró con la fuerza en el cuello, dificultando su respiración. La dejó libre. No quería ahogarla, quería un castigo justo, con el que la chica supiera y aprendiera que jugar con Kylo Ren solo era hasta donde él quisiera


	4. Chapter 4

"- Solo debías pensar en mi, gritar mi nombre... ¡Solo debías pensar en mi! Me las vas a pagar, chatarrera- la besó violentamente. Rey no podía sentir, sentía que se su pecho y con ayuda de la fuerza pudo conseguir ese respiro. Eso no era lo que ella quería.- Ahora cambio yo las normas de estos juegos, Rey- Solo pudo asustarse cuando escuchó esas palabras

\- ¡No puedes obligarme a nada!- intentó defenderse ella de ese miedo que quería inspirarle- Y no puedes hacerme nada. Si cambias las reglas no juego más

\- ¡Atente a las consecuencias de haber gritado su nombre!"

\- Rey, bienvenida a casa

Ella no dijo nada. A diferencia de las otras ocasiones, ella no quería estar ahí. Jakku no era para nada un planeta al que quisiera volver, con aquel sol y desierto. Quería olvidar la arena en todas parte. Pero ahí la habían citado y debía ir. Él estaba muy tranquilo, sentado en el suelo y apoyado en la pared donde antes contaba los días. De todos los lugares que Kylo Ren podía haber escogido, ese era sin duda el peor de todos. Pero, ¿Qué podía esperar de él?

Desde que la había fastidiado gritando el nombre de su novio, le había hecho la vida casi imposible. De una forma que rozaba la locura, casi la llamaba a diario y en unos momentos en los que no sabía como reaccionar. Una vez, estaba con Poe, escondidos en uno de los sectores teniendo un encuentro poco romántico cuando atacó su mente con imágenes de noches anteriores. Solo pudo escurrir el bulto pidiéndole que la abrazara fuerte y que no viera su sonrojo, intentando limpiar su mente con algunas técnicas. O las veces que le susurraba cosas en pleno entrenamiento. Era casi un acoso al que quería ponerle fin.

Pero Kylo Ren ya había dicho que ese iba a ser su nuevo juego y no iba a escaparse de él tan fácilmente. No iba a dejar que su presa se marchara tan fácil.

\- ¿Qué has dicho para justificar tu viaje?-preguntó fingiendo interés

\- Nada- contestó ella de una forma borde. Sin medir las consecuencias, simplemente le dio la espalda y empezó a desnudarse- Terminemos cuanto antes

\- ¡Así no!- gritó indignado Ren, haciendo que ella parara- ¿Dónde están tus ganas, tu entrega, tu pasión?

\- ¿Cómo pretendes que las tenga?- preguntó en serio- Esto ya no es nuestro juego, es tu juego y yo solo soy una pieza

Kylo Ren se había enfadado. Se levanto para ponerse justo en frente de ella y agarrar con fuerza su mandíbula para evitar que no lo mirase. Ella intento quitar esa mano, pero apretaba con más fuerza, provocando un dolor que no quería experimentar. Su mirada decía todo y nada. No quería que cogiera una actitud de niña pequeña y tener sexo con lo más cercano a una muñeca, pero la quería ver dispuesta y entregada. Con esa pasión que ella buscaba, el desenfreno y ese algo que se encendía por el miedo de ser descubiertos.

Ella no podía tenerlos en ese momento, solo tenia ganas de salir de ahí. Coger su nave y volver de donde venia.

\- Muestrame todo lo que quiero si no quieres que ese estúpido piloto se entere de todo esto por mí

Ahí estaba esa amenaza que la empujaba. Sabia que su salida era decírselo todo a Poe y que él viera si seguir o no, pero a todas, pararía. Porque no era lo correcto. No era lo que debía hacer. Aunque quisiera, era sin sentimiento y sabia que pararían en algún momento, ya fuera él o ella. Acortó las distancias y lo beso con sentimiento. Parecía algo más intimo que desenfrenado. Kylo Ren se dio por satisfecho y paso el beso con una sonrisa cínica que Rey odio. Se dio la vuelta y se dejo desnudar por él. En esa ocasión, aunque fuera un agarre fuerte y unas rozaduras casi dolorosas, podía sentir un pequeño temor a romper o dejar algo que evidenciara la razón de su salida. Descartó cualquier posibilidad de que fuera por algo que sintiera y se dejo hacer. Volvió a entregarse a una pasión hueca, en la solo gemía ante el placer que le daba ser tocada y penetrada por el caballero oscuro. No podía negarlo, hasta su voz podía con ella. La hacía simple gelatina. Quizás era la maestria con la que jugaba con sus pechos, besaba su cuello a pesar del sudor o la forma en que llegaba a sentirlo dentro de ella. No lo sabía, simplemente le gustaba. A ella no le importaba, era más, le gustaba sentir su piel rozas y su sudor mezclandose con la suya aunque no pudiera ver su rostro.

Pero no quería que las formas fueran esas.

\- ¿Esta vez no gritas nada?- aquella pregunta no la contesto. Simplemente quería recuperar el aliento. El calor que tenia con el calor que le daba Jakku la sofocaba. Necesitaba agua con urgencia y no una charla desmedida con Kylo- Hoy ha sido diferente

\- Demasiado caliente- solo dijo ella antes de vestirse para marcharse

Algo dentro de ella pedía quedarse. No por otra sofocante sesión de sexo en el desierto, era por una pregunta que se había atragantado en su garganta. Dedició ignorarlo y marcharse dejando un Kylo Ren complacido


	5. Chapter 5

"- Solo debías pensar en mi, gritar mi nombre... ¡Solo debías pensar en mi! Me las vas a pagar, chatarrera- la besó violentamente. Rey no podía sentir, sentía que se su pecho y con ayuda de la fuerza pudo conseguir ese respiro. Eso no era lo que ella quería.- Ahora cambio yo las normas de estos juegos, Rey- Solo pudo asustarse cuando escuchó esas palabras

\- ¡No puedes obligarme a nada!- intentó defenderse ella de ese miedo que quería inspirarle- Y no puedes hacerme nada. Si cambias las reglas no juego más

\- ¡Atente a las consecuencias de haber gritado su nombre!"

\- Rey, esta vez me has sorprendido de forma muy grata

\- Tu sabes que estoy aquí por algo más importante que el juego

\- No me digas...

Se estaba enfadando cada vez más. Cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido, supo que no había otra forma, debía hablar con el caballero. Pero su actitud lo dificultaba todo. Podía leer en el que no iba a colaborar de alguna forma positiva. Ya podía imaginarse como se iba a resolver el asunto. Y no le agradaba en absoluto.

\- Ahora en serio, Kylo Ren- Rey intentaba parecer tranquila, pero no podía. Los nervios la traicionaban demasiado- No debiste herir a mi novio

\- Es su culpa- lo acuso como un niño- Si no se hubiera puesto tan a tiro, no hubiera aprovechado para vengarme un poco de ti. ¿has venido a vengarte o a jugar? Porque, para las dos cosas, tengo como responderte

Entendiendo el sentido de aquella frase, Rey no supo más que mirar a otro lado. Sentía las ganas inmensas de jugar, pero no con sus reglas. De la misma forma que quería devolver ese golpe tan odioso que le acababa de dar hundiendo su sable en el brazo, a ver que tal le sentaba. Aun sentía la necesidad de preguntar algo realmente serio, quitarse esa duda, pero decidió que no. No era el momento. Rey dio por terminada la conversación y entro a baño. Si iban a jugar, quería probarlo en la ducha. Debía admitir que le gustaba más la idea de la bañera, pero no lo tenía. Además, quería probar y con el caballero detrás de ella desnudándose, sabía que también quería.

Se soltó el pelo y giró el grifo para que empezara a caer y se mojara al completo. Kylo entró seguido y no tardó en llenar su desnudo y mojado cuerpo de besos. Ella se dijo hacer, embelesada por el contacto y cercanía. Quizás el agua hacía que su tacto fuera más diferente, más suave, pero le encantaba. A diferencia de la otra vez, era algo más fresco. Sus manos fueron bajando hasta su sexo, donde ella abrió un poco las piernas para que sus dedos jugaran con ella. No podía negar que tenía muy buenos dedos masajeando su entrada, jugando con su clítoris de tal forma que la volvía loca, pero perdía totalmente la cordura cuando se las introducía de forma tortuosa. A forma de venganza, ella agarró su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo.

\- Para- intentaba ordenar Kylo haciendo más violetos sus movimientos pero Rey también hacía movimientos más rápidos- Para

Retiró sus dedos y ella su mano al tiempo. Ella intentó recuperar el aliento. Antes de besarla, Kylo se maravillo ante la imagen erótica que tenía de Rey en ese momento: mojada por el agua de la ducha, con la respiración agitada, ansiando que entrase en ella. Simplemente, lo excitaba. No tardó en penetrarla sin cuidado, agarrando fuertemente sus nalgas. Enredó una de sus piernas y sus uñas empezaron a arañar su espalda. El roce de pieles era más pegado, el agua seguía cayendo sobre ellos y del calor se había formado una cortina de humo en todo el baño y sus bocas intentaban no estar mucho tiempo despegadas. Pero no podía evitarlo, Rey cada vez gritaba más y más de puro placer.

\- Grita mi nombre- le decía pausadamente al lado de su oreja. Ella solo susurró un pequeño "Kylo" que indignó al caballero- más fuerte

\- ¡Kylo!- gritó ella cuando alcanzó el orgasmo.

No pudo estar más complacido al escuchar aquello. Se soltaron y quedaron frente a frente. En ese momento, no sabían como apartar la mirada, era un poco incómodo. Kylo cogió un bote de gel de ducha y le indicó que se diera la espalda. Aceptó la invitación y se terminaron por duchar juntos. Ella no podía negar que el cuerpo del caballero era de infarto y tocar sus músculos de esa forma casi intima hacía que notase más ese atractivo que se empeñaba en tapar con capas de ropa negra. Él por su parte se no tardo en tocar todo ese cuerpo por donde podía y más.

\- Te tengo que preguntar algo muy serio- fue lo primero que dijo ella cuando salió para vestirse, con el peinado completamente arreglado

\- No lo hagas

\- No sabes...

\- Si es lo que creo, no querrás saber cual es la respuesta. Déjalo así, Rey. Nos vemos a la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

"- Te tengo que preguntar algo muy serio- fue lo primero que dijo ella cuando salió para vestirse, con el peinado completamente arreglado

\- No lo hagas

\- No sabes...

\- Si es lo que creo, no querrás saber cual es la respuesta. Déjalo así, Rey. Nos vemos a la próxima"

\- Rey, no hables muy alto, que nos van a escuchar

\- Déjame, Ren

\- Esto te pasa por pasarte, cariño

Se estaba enfadando cada vez más, no quería que se excediera en un lugar como ese. Sus manos habían sido rápidos y la habían desnudado de cintura para arriba, repartiendo pequeños y ardientes besos por casi todos los rincones. No le gustaba que hiciera eso, pues si dejaba alguna marca no le quedaba otra forma de disimularlo. A Kylo Ren eso le importaba un pimiento. Reducidos a esos pocos metro, solo deseaba que la mujer de la limpieza no entrara. Pero no podía negar que esa situación producía un morbo que le encantaba y excitaba mucho más de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar. No sabía como demonios Kylo Ren había conseguido colarse en esas instalaciones y atraparla en ese cuartucho, no podía imaginar que iba a ser de su amante si los pillaban, pero le daba mayor interés al asunto. De alguna manera, el caballero oscuro (alguna fibra traicionera de su mente lo más probable) se había enterado de la gran proposición que ella había aceptado y quería hacérselo pagar. Porque ella estaba segura de que, si alcanzaba el altar, iba a dejar esos juegos lo que le restaba de vida.

\- No voy a dejarte hacerlo- fue lo que susurró de una forma que logró hacer un escalofrío recorriera toda su espalda y temblara de forma suave, haciendo que el caballero sonriera

\- No podrás evitarlo-se dijo a si misma sin importarle que este escuchara mientras aguantaba hacer cualquier ruido por jugar con sus pechos

\- Tu lo has querido

Una de la manos bajó y traspasó la goma de la cintura para castigarla con sus dedos por encima de la ropa interior. Aquel incómodo roce solo hacía que lo maldijera por querer más en un tono de voz muy difícil de moderar pues su mano no dejaba en paz su pezón izquierdo. Podía ver esa sonrisa de satisfacción que no le gustaba. Casi le estaba suplicando para que parase con aquello, que la penetrara con esa erección que rozaba su espalda. Estaba completamente mojada ante ello, lo quería ya, pero el muy capullo no se lo daba. Quería escuchar aquellas palabras pero Rey se resistía. Al final, Ren cedió y dejó sus dedos para bajarle los pantalones y bajarse los suyos. Ella enredó una de sus piernas en su cintura y enterró sus uñas en la espada del caballero. Por mala suerte (o desacaro del hombre) aun tenía esa molesta ropa que cortaba el contacto entre ambos. Era un auténtico forro negro molesto que solo cortaba todo contacto íntimo, que encima raspaba cuando, por la fricción, raspaba contra sus pechos. Roprimió un grito cuando la penetró sin cuidado, buscaba como callarse con breves besos contra el caballero o mordiendo ese forro negro.

Pero interrumpió antes de que ella pudiera llegar al orgasmo, haciendo que ella se quejara entre jadeos.

\- Dilo- ella no entendió nada- Dilo

\- Sigue

\- Di que lo dejas y terminamos esto

\- Lo dejo

Aquello hizo que tuviera una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y retomara con más fuerza. Para su molestia, seguía callandose contra la ropa del caballero. Cuando llegó el orgasmo, para que nadie de fuera la escuchara, beso con fuerza a Kylo Ren, sorprendiento. Tomo distancias con él para recuperar el aliente y vestirse. Solo en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que no sabía a que le había dicho que lo dejaba. Usando esa extraña conexión, decidió preguntarselo.

\- ¿A que le he dicho que "lo dejo"?

\- Lo dejas por mi. Si, acabas de acceder a estar conmigo

\- Será una broma

\- No: a partir de hoy, él es el amante


End file.
